


Red Cast

by InvisibleAce



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Reggie Peters Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters-centric (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Reggie overhears something he shouldn't. Upset, he goes home and has to deal with his drunken mom.In the mists of helping her, he falls down the stairs and breaks his wrist. He'd call the guys if they weren't the reason for his current heartbreak.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Red Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with the OT4!!!!!! But this time around Reggie feels like the odd one out, not Bobby!!!!!
> 
> I love these boys with my entire self. They're so much fun to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Reggie often thought that life couldn’t possibly screw him over even more but it always proved him wrong. 

First it was the soul crushing realisation in fifth grade that his family wasn’t normal. The fighting that always started at night, lasting until the early morning sometimes, and the tense silences wasn’t something every kid had to deal with. Most homes have cabinets filled with food and parents who made sure their kid has something to eat. 

His parents never cared if he went to bed hungry.

Second it was finding a love for music in middle school when his music teacher asked him if he ever played guitar before. After school found Reggie in the music room with Mr. Hopkins, bass in hand as his teacher walked him through cords and the proper way to play. Reggie wanted his own bass, something to keep his mind and hands busy at home when his homework is done, but they were expensive as hell. His heart broke when he visited a local music shop and saw the price of all the shiny new bases. He wouldn’t be able to afford one and asking his parents for the money was a huge no. 

So he kept using the school’s bass, Mr. Hopkins taught him more and more as middle school went on. 

There were moments of life not screwing him over, such as Mr. Hopkins introduced him to Luke, Alex and Bobby a month into sixth grade. They had shared classes together but Reggie was never one to be outgoing. He’d see someone he thought was cool, and really want to be their friend, but he would never act on it. So suddenly having three of the coolest (in his opinion) kids in middle school wanting to be his friend was never wracking. 

Also, as middle school was ending and Reggie realized he wouldn’t have access to a bass anymore, Mr. Hopkins pulled him aside after eight grade graduation to give him the bass he’s been using after school for the last three years. 

Life had its moments. 

Sunset Curve was born a few months later during the summer before ninth grade. 

Becoming friends when Luke, Alex and Bobby made him realize just how terrible his parents were. The first time he ever went over to Luke’s house both of his friends' parents were there to greet their son after school and actually wanted to hear about his day— and then they asked  _ Reggie _ about his day. 

There were other little moments that felt like a punch in the gut whenever they happened. Such as Alex’s mom asking him if he wanted anything from the store before she left. Bobby’s parents traveled a lot for work but they made sure to check in with him and bring back presents for all four of them. 

Reggie hadn’t gotten a birthday present from his parents in years. 

He refused to let his friends know just how bad his home life was. There was no need for it. While the yelling was bad, it never got past that. Sure there was the occasional throwing of objects but it was always at a wall. Reggie isn’t in danger. Things aren’t fine but they’re alright enough where there was no need for it to be anyone else’s business. 

When high school came around he noticed a shift within his friends. Freshman year was nerve wracking for all of them but they stuck together. They lucked out and had at least one of each other in almost every class. Sophomore year was a little different. Reggie had never been all that great with letters and after speaking with his counselor they had decided to keep him back in math. Well. His counselor more so told him he was going to be held back. The boys didn’t see it to be a huge deal, it’s just one class, but it’s one more class that he wouldn’t have with them. 

Luke, Alex and Bobby all had gotten the same English class. Apparently one class was enough for their dynastic to shift. 

Reggie first noticed it during one of their homework hangouts. Normally they all hated doing the work and could never concentrate at home to do it so they decided to meet up at the studio and help each other with various subjects. 

The three of them were in the middle of discussing a book they were reading for class while Reggie was working on math. His English homework sat untouched in his backpack. Alex will make him work on it after practice and stick around until it’s done but he was embarrassed about reading a book all four of them had read last year. A book he couldn’t retain a single detail about. 

He was sitting at the coffee table, back towards the doors and their instruments. The others sat on the couch and Reggie couldn’t help but notice how close they were sitting. Luke had his legs tangled with Alex’s, their feet resting on the edge of the table. Bobby was even leaning against Alex, something he  _ never  _ does and there was an easy smile on his face. 

For some reason Reggie felt like he was interrupting something. Like he shouldn’t be here. 

They kept knocking their feet against one another’s, making the table shake. Reggie clenched his pencil as he tried to focus on the equation in front of him but the laughter and quiet whispers coming from his friends are making it hard to concentrate. 

“I gotta use the bathroom,” Reggie excused himself. He just needed a moment to get his head in order. He wasn’t sure why he felt so… weird. 

He didn’t wait for his friends to responde. He heard their talking come to a stop as the door closed behind him. He leaned against it, taking a deep breath. Reggie kinda wants to pack up his homework and go home— which is saying something. He often avoids being home at all costs but right now, being around his friends, something feels weird. Something different and he doesn’t know if it’s a good thing. 

There were sounds of movement and talking on the other side, slightly muffled by the door. Reggie wet his lips, squeezing his eyes shut before he opened the door the smallest bit. Spying on his friends was never something he did. It was so wrong of him to do. He just doesn’t know how to bring up the topic of asking what the hell is going on with the three of them and why does Reggie suddenly feel so out of place? 

“—think he knows?” Alex sounded anxious. That was never a good thing. 

“There’s no way. The cuddling and shit is nothing new,” Luke replied. “We should talk to him soon, though.” 

“We will and then once it’s out there things can hopefully change— for the better,” Bobby finished off. “Are you ready for this weekend?” 

_ This weekend? _

“I just finished packing last night,” Alex… didn’t sound anxious anymore.

“Our first actual date,” Luke’s excitement and smile were audible. “It’ll be weird just being the three of us.” 

Reggie didn’t hear anything that came after that. His mind was swimming. He felt nauseous. The bathroom around him was suddenly very blurry as a knot formed in his throat.  _ Date.  _ Luke had said  _ date _ . As in more than just a hang out. 

Could… could they be more than friends? All three of them? 

Reggie wants to go home. He doesn’t care about dealing with his parents fighting right now. 

He reached over to flush the toilet for show before running the water. He stared at it as he heard his friends conversation quickly end. His chest felt tight. His heart has taken a plunge into his stomach, making his whole world tilt. 

Reggie was sure if he was being dramatic or not. Surely anyone would be upset if they found out, not on purpose, about their best friends dating and it wasn’t a direct conversation. He thought they all were close enough and trusted each other enough to tell each other these types of things. 

Wordless Reggie made his way out of the bathroom. He didn’t look up at his friends as he crouched down and closed his math book up, pencil still inside. His hands were shaking and his throat felt tight. Dammit. 

“Reg? Where are you going?” Luke asked at the same time as Bobby asked, “Are you okay?” 

After shoving his books carelessly back into his backpack, stood and slung the bag over one of his shoulders. He shrugged, trying to play it cool but it felt like all his emotions were about to explode out of him all at once. He needed to go before he did anything stupid. 

Like blurt out how left out he feels. Or tells them how much he loves them and wishes that he was a part of them. 

“I just realized my mom needs me home,” Reggie said as he headed for the door. He saw Alex stand, making him walk a little faster. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” 

It was a low blow, he knew. He knew they wouldn’t be around but  _ they  _ didn’t know that he knew. It was unfair to see if they would tell him the truth this way but Reggie felt like a black hole was opening in his chest. 

“Maybe,” Alex now stood in front of the coffee table. “I have a family thing this weekend.” 

Reggie blinked, sucking in his lower lip before nodding, “It’s okay Alex, you don’t have to lie to me,” He reached for the door, opening it and stepping outside. “I hope you guys have a nice date.”

There were gasps of surprise, followed by the sound of people scrambling to get up. His name was called as the door shut behind him but Reggie didn’t wait. He took off down the driveway and didn’t stop running till he got home. 

* * *

Maybe he should have just gone to the beach. 

From the moment he got home his parents were yelling at each other. They were in the kitchen— it’s  _ always _ the kitchen— and had slowly made their way into the living room. Reggie hadn’t stayed downstairs long enough to figure out the topic of their latest argument, and truthfully they’ve probably moved past it. He booked it upstairs and put his headphones on, music up loud as he could, to drown out the screams along with his heartbreak. 

The house was quiet now. The front door has slammed shut about a half hour ago, followed by a scream of frustration before the sound of movement could be heard from the kitchen. His dad had left and his mom was probably drowning herself in wine. It wasn’t a daily occurrence but it had been happening a lot more recently. 

One glance at the clock told him it was time for him to step in and help his mom to bed. He stood with a sigh, momentarily forgetting his recent heartbreak that was mostly self inflicted. 

He made his way down the stairs, bracing himself for whatever damage his mother had managed to do to herself in such a short time. 

“Mom?” He asked as he entered the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table. 

There was a wine glass tipped over on the top, droplets covering the table. It seemed like his mom had ditched using the glass all together and drinking from the bottle. She slammed it back down as he entered, wiping her mouth the back of her hand and stood. 

Reggie was at her side in an instant. Not touching her but making sure she didn’t fall. She swayed before finding her footing. She braced herself on the table, readying herself before grabbing the half empty bottle and headed for the stairs.

He stayed behind her the entire way up, placing a hand on her back when she swayed on the last step. Just as he thought they were past the steps his mom trips into the hallway, leaning forward to brace her hands in front of her. While doing that she dropped the bottle, shattering onto the floor. Glass and wine covered the steps. Reggie, mostly focusing on helping her and taking her weight, was thrown off balance and didn’t have time to catch himself. He went to place his right foot on the step behind him but the wine had already spread. 

There was nothing he could do to save himself from falling. He let out a shout of surprise as he felt his body fall backwards. He saw his mom look back in surprise before he shut his eyes as his back made contact with the steps and he was flipped feet-over-head down the steps.

It felt like forever before he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. He landed on his stomach, forehead connecting to the floor  _ hard _ . He let out a groan, slowly lifting his head off the floor. He blinked back tears, very slowly getting onto his knees. He counted to three before placing his hands on the floor. As he went to push himself up, two things happened at once. 

One, the world around him swam even more. 

Two, pain shot up his right arm and he felt something  _ move _ in his wrist. 

He let out a scream, tears falling as he looked at his wrist. It was already starting to bruise an ugly and angry purple. He heard his mom say something from the top of the stairs before a door closed. He honestly didn’t know what he expected. It’s not like she was in any state to help him anyways. 

Shit. He needs help. He needs… he needs to go to the hospital. There’s no way he could fix this and have it heal right on his own. 

He swallowed. Keeping his right arm as still as possible he made himself get up. The world didn’t spin as much. He stumbled slightly but managed to find his footing. He hissed as his arm was jostled as he moved it to cradle it to his chest. 

On his way to the door he glanced at the phone. He could call one of the boys. He didn’t have to do this alone. They would drop everything to come help him but something stopped him from picking up the phone. Maybe it was self pity. Maybe it was the pain. He didn’t know. 

Then he remembered the conversation he shouldn’t have; his friends talking about their date this weekend. They’re probably getting ready to leave tomorrow. They sounded so excited about how they were to be getting away. 

Away from him. 

He’ll be okay. He always is. This was nothing new.

Thank god he got an after school job and actually saved his money. There was no way in hell he’s letting a hospital bill be sent home. That’s the last thing his dad needs to see. 

Lucky for him the closest hospital was only a ten minute walk from his house. 

* * *

Broke, newly casted and armed with a bottle of painkillers Reggie left the hospital an hour later. 

The doctor had been nice, totally believing Reggie’s lies about what happened and why his parents weren't with him. The damage wasn’t too bad, just a small brake within his wrist that would heal, hopefully, in the next two or three months. 

His heart had dropped when he heard that. That meant no Sunset Curve gigs until his wrist was healed. That meant there was time for his friends to get tired of him and tell him to leave the band. Reggie knows Luke. There’s no way he can go three months without playing a live show and you really couldn’t do that without a bassist. 

That was a problem for future Reggie though. 

Reggie didn’t go home when he left the hospital like he promised the doctor he would. He didn’t want to go home and he knew the boys wouldn’t be at the studio right now. It’s not like he doesn’t want to see them. He does. He doesn’t want to be alone but he knows they’ll want to talk about his comment earlier. Which they will. Eventually. Reggie’s head is just a mess right now. He can’t think straight. 

As he guessed, the studio was empty when he got there. He flicked the light on, pausing to slip his boots off before walking in further. He stopped just before the coffee table, thinking about just hours before. 

He’s had crushes on his friends since they first met. He didn’t understand it at first, just thinking the warmth that spread in his chest whenever they were around was fondness and typical friendship feelings. Then Alex came out, eyes wide with fear but voice steady. Luke was protective as ever, fierce and burning even brighter. Bobby, while never one for conflict, was even more sturdy in telling Alex he wasn’t alone. 

There were other small moments during the last couple years that made Reggie fall in love with his friends. When Alex would casually reach out and hold his hand for no reason. When Luke would share his fries without hesitation when Reggie would stare a little too long. Or when Bobby would be so focused on a task that his tongue stuck out and his eyes would become squinty. 

It honestly shouldn’t be so surprising that the three of them became a thing. There were always weird unspoken moments between them that Reggie was never a part of. Bobby and Luke had been friends since, well, birth before meeting Alex in first grade. Reggie had come way later. They had years with each other, pivotal years, that he’ll never be a part of. It was the three of them versus the world. 

That wasn’t enough to stop Reggie from falling for them. First individually and then all together. 

He looked down at the bright red cast and the little cuts from the glass scattered on his arm. Anger towards his parents, his self, his friends,  _ school _ bubbled in his chest. It was overwhelming. The angered sadness that threatened to consume him. 

Reggie let out a scream that left his throat raw and sour. Tears fell and he let himself collapse onto the floor, the bottle of painkillers falling out of his jacket pocket. He glared at the orange bottle through his tears. He had half the mind to kick them away but he knows he’ll need them. 

Due to his loud outburst and focusing all his anger towards a pill bottle Reggie didn’t notice someone else in the studio until it was too late. There was noise from the loft that drew his attention away from the painkillers. He wiped his eyes with his left hand as he looked up to meet a very concerned looking Luke. 

Alex and Bobby were already sitting in front of him. 

“Reggie,” Alex said, voice barely above a whisper. He reached out and cupped Reggie’s face gently. “Reg, baby, what happened? Please talk to us.” 

He tore his eyes away from Luke, who was now making his way down the ladder, and to Alex and Bobby. He noticed Bobby glance at his cast. He raised his hand as if to touch it but it fell back onto his lap. 

“I fell down the stairs trying to help my mom,” Reggie mumbled. 

“Help her with what?” Bobby asked. 

Reggie didn’t know how to answer. The truth didn’t sound so great and he knew how Bobby felt about adults drinking. His own parents were big on fancy wines and often would spend the nights drunk and locked away in the finished basement; leaving Bobby alone and to tend to the rest of the house. 

He didn’t have the energy to come up with a lie. 

“She was drunk and I was helping her to her room,” Reggie picked at the edge of his cast. Luke reached out and took his hand into his, stopping him. “She lost her balance and dropped the bottle. I couldn’t get my footing fast enough, and the steps were slippery. Fell backwards all the way down.” 

“Oh,  _ Reggie _ ,” Alex sounded so upset. “Did you go to the hospital?” 

He nodded, “Had to use my savings to pay.” 

“Why didn’t you call us?” Luke asked. “We would have gone with you.” 

Reggie shrugged, “I figured you guys would be busy with getting ready for tomorrow.” 

There was a moment of silence. Reggie looked up from staring at the floor to see the three of them exchange a look, a whole conversation happening, before Bobby spoke. 

“We canceled the trip. It honestly didn’t feel right going without you and after this afternoon… it just wouldn’t be okay if we went away with you here, alone, hurting.” 

“I’m fine,” Reggie intisted. “You guys didn’t have to canel.” 

“We did,” Alex answered. “You complete us Reg. It wouldn’t be right if just the three of us went away.” 

Reggie blinked, not really following. Why would it matter? He wasn’t a part of their relationship. He didn’t  _ fit _ , “But I’m not dating you guys? Why wouldn’t it be right?” 

Luke sighed, “This isn’t how I imagined this conversation playing out but, Reggie, the three of us are together. We’re sorry we didn’t tell you and you had to find out the way you did. It’s honestly so new, it’s only been about a month but we’ve all felt like something was wrong since day one.” 

“Bobby showing emotions long enough to get two boyfriends?” Reggie asked, trying to lighten the mood. Which worked. The three of them laughed, Bobby rolling his eyes, before Alex picked up where Luke stopped. 

“Something was missing. We couldn’t place exactly what until movie night a few weeks ago. You  _ begged _ us to watch Who Framed Roger Rabbit and were glued to the screen like you didn’t know what was gonna happen. It… it was the moment we  _ all _ realized that you were the something missing.” 

“It’s always been the four of us. We just didn’t know how you felt,” Bobby said with a smile. 

“We still don’t,” Luke squeezed his hand. “Though I think you feel the same way, if this afternoon was anything to go by. Jealous Reggie is rare but easy to spot once unleashed.” 

“Jealous Reggie also looks like sad Reggie so please refrain from unleashing him. I hate it when you’re sad,” Bobby reached out and touched his cast this time. 

Reggie could feel the weight of his fingers on his cast. He watched, speechless, as his friend traced his name with his finger. Reggie suddenly wanted a marker so his… his friends? His maybe-soon-to-be boyfriends? So  _ his boys _ could sign his cast and he could remember that there were three people who did love him unconditionally. 

“I love you guys,” Reggie blurted out. “Like…  _ love, _ love. I think I have since I first met you. I just didn’t know what it was since, well, I never really knew what it felt like.” 

The pressure of someone’s lips on his cheek surprised him. He blinked as Alex leaned back, his cheeks as red as Reggie’s ears felt. 

“We love you too, if that wasn’t clear,” Alex said before picking up the bottle of painkillers, “But we’ll continue this conversation in the morning over a beautiful breakfast made by our wonderful boyfriend Bobby.” 

“I never agreed to that,” Bobby deadpanned. 

_ Our boyfriend.  _ Alex said  _ our _ boyfriend. As in that… that Bobby was also Reggie’s boyfriend. As in, Reggie was a part of their relationship. Was it really that easy? The transition from just being their friend to their boyfriend was, well, none existent. Reggie was there but he felt like he blinked and everything changed. 

“Wait,  _ our _ ? As in, like, I’m your… you’re my boyfriends?” Reggie stuttered out, not believing this was actually happening. 

“Only if you want to Reg,” Luke answered with a kiss to his knuckles. “If it’s too much too soon let us know. You’ve had one hell of day.” 

Reggie found himself shaking his head, tears springing to his eyes  _ again _ as warmth filled him. These boys were his. Actually his. They loved him and the mess that he was. The throbbing of his wrist dulled under Bobby’s hand on his cast. Emotion swirled in his chest, happiness and… and just pure  _ joy _ . He had never felt so light. 

“I want to. I really want to.” 

“Perfect,” Bobby grinned. He learned forward, kissing Reggie’s forehead gently before standing, “Like Alex said, we’ll talk more in the morning over breakfast. Right now you need to take your painkillers and sleep. I’ll get you some water.” 

“Pancakes?” Reggie asked hopefully. Bobby made the  _ best _ pancakes ever. 

“Chocolate chip just for you babe,” Bobby winked before heading to the bathroom. 

Reggie knew he was blushing. 

“C’mon, I have a spare pair of sweats you can borrow,” Luke said as he helped Reggie to his feet. 

He let himself be led up to the loft where the mattress they had found in Bobby’s attic was set up. There were blankets upon blankets and pillows. It looked so fucking comfotable. Reggie almost said fuck it to pajames and almost slept in his jeans but he knows Alex doesn’t like how scratchy jeans are.

Bobby appeared with a small cup of water, Alex holding out a pill for him. Wordlessly he accepted both, downing the entire cup before Luke grabbed his hand again and dragged him into bed. Alex turned the lights off as Bobby joined them back on the mattress, arms wrapped around Reggie. 

In that moment, snuggled up with his  _ boyfriends  _ and best friends, Reggie felt safe. Try as it might, life won’t screw this up on him. Not a chance. 


End file.
